


Always Have Always Will

by Kuroos_queen, Salty_dino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Riding, Rough Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8752486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroos_queen/pseuds/Kuroos_queen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_dino/pseuds/Salty_dino
Summary: Summer break is here, and Oikawa's parents left for a week to the states.  Oikawa has invited his best friend, Iwaizumi, to stay with him.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was co-written by myself and a friend - salty.dino (Instagram). I couldn't tag her as a co-author because she doesn't have a AO3 account yet. Alot of time and lost sleep went into the writing of this fic... This is our first collaborative effort and my very first fanfiction, but I know it will not be my last. Any constructive criticism is most appreciated and always welcomed. I really hope you enjoy our story! 
> 
> You can follow either of us on Instagram: kuroos_queen & salty.dino
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Summer vacation had begun… Oikawa was really hyper today.  Yes, he was always a bit hyper but this day he was even more so.  He was able to convince his _‘Iwa-Chan’_ to stay a week at his place since his parents left on their annual trip to the states.  Somehow, the brunette boy’s heart skipped a beat every time he thought about Iwaizumi. _‘He should be here soon!’_ Oikawa thought.  He was waiting for his best friend with a bunch of movies he bought just for the week.  He was just wearing boxer shorts and a wide t-shirt.  The door bell rang and he immediately opened it and hugged Iwaizumi. “Welcome Iwa-Chan!” he laughed happily.

 

Iwaizumi was pretty excited to be spending the week with his best friend… and crush… but he would never tell Oikawa that though.  He was too worried that he would never feel the same.  He’s known of Oikawa dating girls, so he wasn’t even sure if he liked guys or not.  After ringing the bell, Iwaizumi placed his bag on the floor not thinking that Oikawa would open the door that damn quick.  When he was hugged with so much enthusiasm, he answered “Thanks… You seem to be in a good mood.”

 

“Of course I am!  You really came!” Oikawa smiled brightly. 

 

“Of course I came… why wouldn’t I?” Iwaizumi said kicking off his shoes when he was invited in. 

 

“Do you wanna drink or something?” Oikawa offered walking to the kitchen without waiting for an answer and took out a bottle of lemonade.  Iwaizumi immediately followed him into the kitchen.  Oikawa opened the bottle and drank a bit directly from the bottle before handing it to Iwaizumi.

 

“Thanks,” he said taking the lemonade and drinking right after the brunette. It wasn’t something he even thought about anymore, like he did when they were kids.  Sharing a drink or food, was normal to them.

 

“Iwa-Chan, lets watch a scary movie…” Oikawa said excitedly.

 

“A scary movie sounds good… which one?” he asked Oikawa finishing the lemonade.

 

Oikawa was starring at Iwaizumi for a moment… a few years ago he wouldn’t have spent a thought on it, but he felt more and more attracted to Iwaizumi, which confused him.  Iwaizumi just looked at Oikawa waiting on an answer about the movie.  When Oikawa realized that he had asked him something, he stumbled over his words a bit.  “Uh… yes… This one!” he showed the cover of a zombie film trying to imitate the undead face on it.  It actually made Iwaizumi giggle a bit watching him.  “If I was a zombie, I would definitely bite you just so we could walk around together all day and forever…” Oikawa said, still imitating a zombie.

 

“You know me so well.  Zombie movies are my favorite.” He said taking the case from Oikawa to read the back. “And I haven’t seen this one yet either”. He knew Oikawa hadn’t seen it because he doesn’t really like scary movies, especially by himself. Iwaizumi likes when they watched scary movies together because Oikawa always got scared and ends up getting really close to him and trying to hide his face in Iwaizumi’s arm, which he craved that closeness to his best friend.  Even though he had to act like he didn’t, to not let on to his best friend about his secret crush.

 

“I just bought it yesterday,” he said then quickly went to grab some snacks and pulling the curtains shut so that it was pretty dark in the room. “Just sit on my bed,” he said when he was starting the movie. Oikawa doesn’t like scary movies at all, he only got it because he knew that Iwaizumi liked them.  Oikawa sat down next to the raven-haired spiker and tried to stay calm.  The movie was only on for about 10 minutes when the brunette setter got scared enough to cuddle up next to Iwaizumi.  Iwaizumi’s heart shot up into his throat, making his mouth go dry and almost unable to talk.  Oikawa hid his face in the spiker’s shirt saying, “protect me”.  He let it sound like a joke but he was serious. 

 

“S-Seriously!?!  It’s not even that scary yet!” He feigned at trying to sound annoyed.  He casually put his arm around Oikawa because he knew that he gets scared with these types of movies easily.  But now that the brunette was so close to him, he couldn’t take his eyes away from him.

 

“Y-Yes… S-S-Sorry!” he whimpered and kept hugging him tightly.  After a few minutes he noticed Iwaizumi’s gaze on him and looked up at him. “What’s the matter?”

 

Iwaizumi immediately tried to look away. “Nothing’s the matter.” And he looked back towards the movie, still not really paying attention.

 

Oikawa jumped as someone in the film just screamed as he was attacked by a zombie… now he literally sat on Iwaizumi’s lap and wrapped his legs around him.  “How can you like this?” he whined.  The only person he’d show himself in such a (in his own opinion) pathetic state, was Iwaizumi.  When Oikawa jumped in his lap, Iwaizumi practically jumped all over. “I-I don’t know… I-I-I just do.” He mumbled.  He lightly laid his hands on Oikawa’s hips.  With Oikawa cuddled up in his lap, all he wanted to do was nuzzle into his neck… put his arms around him and press him close.  Ugh, what is happening to him.

 

As Iwaizumi put his hands on Oikawa’s waist, the setter began to calm down a bit, and noticed where he had ended up. “Uh oh…” he didn’t move a bit and looked up at him biting his lower lip.  “S-Sorry… just p-push me off if you want…  I just got scared is all.” He looked to the side.  Why the hell is this so comfortable for him???  It’s way too comfortable  for him than it should be.

 

“N-No… you’re fine.  I understand… you got scared.”  Iwaizumi didn’t want Oikawa to leave his lap, but afraid if he stayed there something else might happen.  “Why did you get this movie if you don’t like scary movies?” he asked the brunette. “I know I like them, but I also like other types of movies as well…” He told Oikawa.

 

“Because… if I don’t watch these movies with you, you will watch them with someone else… and I dislike the thought of Iwa-Chan having a movie night with someone else.” Oikawa pouted.  Then he thought to himself, _‘And the only time it’s okay to touch you, is during these movies.’_ His eyes widened a fraction at this thought.  And then someone screamed on the TV again and he pressed his body against Iwaizumi’s and tugged at his shirt.

 

When Oikawa pressed against him and held tight to his shirt, this made Iwaizumi put his arms further around Oikawa.  “Dumbass!  You’re the only one I have movie night with.”  Now that Tooru was as close as he was,  Iwaizumi could smell his amazing scent.  He took in a deep breath trying to commit that smell to memory so he could remember this moment forever.  His heart started racing.  “D-Do you wanna watch something else?” He quietly asked right next to Oikawa’s ear.

 

Oikawa’s heart jumped and he got goosebumps as he heard Iwaizumi’s deep voice  with the sexy kind of raw tune in it so close to his ear.  “mmggh~”, he wasn’t able to hold back a small noise as Iwaizumi’s warm breath touched his sensitive ear. “I-It’s okay” he mumbled blushing embarrassed. He didn’t want his spiker to worry for him so he looked up still rosy cheeks smiling bravely and forming a peace sign next to his face, “As long as Iwa-Chan volunteers as my pillow, I’m ready~”  Iwaizumi laughed at the peace sign and the brave face Tooru put up for him.

 

“Sure, I volunteer as your personal pillow.” He gave Tooru a genuine smile.  And as he looked into his face all he wanted to do was kiss him. 

 

Oikawa’s smile got bigger. “Good!  You aren’t the smoothest of pillows because of all your muscles… but you’re very warm because of that.” He said.  “Ha Ha Ha! If you’d decide to pin me somewhere, I’d have no chance.” He laughed, but somehow he liked the thought of Iwaizumi just pushing him down and…

 

The brunettes words kind of caught Iwaizumi off guard... now he's getting mixed signals.  He feels like possibly confessing his feelings to his best friend and finding out, but still scared of being rejected or worse laughed at.  “Hey, Tooru…” he started to ask, looking shy… then at the last minute chickened out. “D-D-Do you have any popcorn for our movie?”  Now he just wanted to kick himself.  Oikawa blushed because he thought it was cute how he stuttered. 

  


Oikawa burst out laughing, “Sure – why suddenly so shy? Are you five years old?” he giggled and kissed Iwaizumi’s forehead before he stood up and went to the kitchen to make popcorn for him.

 

Iwaizumi sat on Oikawa’s bed stunned, unable to move, thinking back to what Tooru said about pinning him down.  His mind immediately started to envision him pinning Tooru against a wall, with one leg between his thighs, kissing him.  And now the spot on his forehead where he kissed him began to heat up.  Now he had a warm tingly feeling in his shorts. He already started to get hard just thinking about everything at once.  Oh no, what is he going to do now.

 

Oikawa came back with the popcorn and just sat back down on Iwaizumi’s lap again.  Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi blushed. _‘Oh my’_ , Oikawa thought to himself as he felt Iwaizumi’s erection underneath him. “Uh-Um… was there a sexy scene in the movie that I missed?” he asked yet didn’t try to move.  He knew he should get up now but didn’t move a bit as if his body was frozen. “Or was Iwa-Chan thinking about someone special?” Oikawa snickered but at the same time got jealous as he thought about it. _‘Whoa’_ Oikawa was shocked of how intense this feeling of jealousy was. _‘He’s mine!’_ he thought with a pout but tried not to show his true feelings.  He was very good at putting on a mask but his hazel eyes always showed the truth.

 

Iwaizumi blushed darker at the question of who he was thinking about. “Ummm… Kinda thinking about someone special,” he stuttered.  He looked at Oikawa and saw a glimmer of something in his eyes.  _‘Is he jealous?’_ Iwaizumi thought when looking at his best friend. “Not sure I can tell you who it is… I’m not sure what you will say or think…”

 

Oikawa disliked it, disliked this with all his heart.   _‘So it is someone special…no…no…JUST NO! He’s mine!’_ he thought to himself. It just annoyed him to the core. “And I’m not sure if you don’t tell me…you’re my best friend… so…” It was enough for him, he wasn’t able to hear it. _‘No matter which girl it is… I won’t approve!’_ he thought.  Then without even thinking, Oikawa laid his soft warm lips on Iwaizumi’s and wrapped his arms around his neck.  “No… You belong to me!” The brunette whimpered and tears started to flow. “I will hate her no matter who she is…” he was ready and expecting to get hit or pushed off. _‘Damn it, I’m so goddamn stupid! This is going to end our friendship!’_ Oikawa thought.

 

Iwaizumi was shocked to say the least when Oikawa kissed him.  His lips were so warm and soft, just like he had imagined they would be.  But when his best friend started to cry and verbally laid claim to him, he was elated to say the least.  Iwaizumi then snaked his arms around the gorgeous brunette and slightly pulled him tight to his body.  “Her?” he giggled lightly.  Iwaizumi closed his eyes and breathed, “You! You are the someone special I was thinking about.”

Oikawa was shocked as he was being pulled closer.  He would have expected everything else but not that… “Iwa-“ he started to say when Iwaizumi leaned up and gently kissed him again.  Oikawa immediately sunk into the kiss and softly stroked his back.  Oikawa was so happy, the warm feelings he used to hide, even from himself now rose like the morning sun with all its beautiful colors.  “I love you,” he whispered against Iwaizumi’s lips. “So much, that I thought I’d go crazy if you’d have chosen someone else.”

 

Iwaizumi’s heart sped up during the kiss… almost beating out of his chest.  Then when Oikawa spoke those three little words, tears began to form at the edges of his eyes. _‘Can this be true?  Can this be actually happening?’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself.  He felt the need to confess to his best friend how he had been feeling all these years.  “F-For so l-long have I loved you, only a-afraid to say anything, thinking that you would turn away and reject me.  And I don’t know what I would do without you!”

 

Oikawa blushed darker and smiled brightly crying again at the words, but this time tears of joy. It was as if he was drunk, but instead of answering him he just kissed him again and again shoving his hands under Iwaizumi’s shirt feeling up his abs and chest.  “Me either… I can’t imagine being without you too… I just… got so jealous.  I was afraid I would hurt someone.” Oikawa quietly confessed.  “If this is a dream, I never want to wake up!”

 

Iwaizumi honestly couldn’t believe what was happening right now… so many years passing, him dreaming and thinking of having his best friend, the man he was in absolute love with, in his arms kissing him.  Tears began to roll down his face out of pure happiness.  He kept kissing Oikawa, and didn’t want to stop.  His hands began to slip under his shirt so he could feel the flawless skin.  As Iwaizumi felt the setter’s hands under his shirt he became even more aroused at the touch.  Fingers that so easily controlled the volleyball on the court now controlled Iwaizumi’s body… he would do almost anything he asked.

 

As they kissed Oikawa bit at Iwaizumi’s lower lip, and the raven-haired spiker moaned.  He felt that bite all the way in his groin.  He knew for sure the beautiful brunette could feel his erection beneath him now.  Something then ignited in Iwaizumi.  He leaned up, deepening the kiss and grabbing Oikawa’s wrists in his own hands and flipped them on the bed to where Iwaizumi was laying on top of Oikawa with one of his legs between Oikawa’s thighs pressing into his increasingly hard cock as well.  Oikawa moaned at the friction.  Iwaizumi pinned OIkawa beneath him with his hands above his head and he leaned down roughly kissing his neck and throat – which Oikawa lifted his head to give him more access.   Oikawa began to grind a bit against the leg between his.   The brunette attempted to move his hands just to see if Iwaizumi would release him but his grip was too strong – and Oikawa reveled in his strength.  It turned him on tremendously to be held down like this and so he spread his legs even further to let him know he could do whatever he wanted to him.

 

Iwaizumi could tell that Oikawa was getting turned on by what he was doing.  It encouraged him to continue further with the brunette beauty below him. He began to kiss more down his cheek… began moving down to each hard nipple.  He took each one into his mouth and sucked hard… even giving a little nip to each one to see how Oikawa would react to it.  “Iwa-Chan” he moaned as his nipples were bitten and his back arched.  And as the dominant one took complete control of his body, he wrapped his legs around him.

 

“God, you are gorgeous”, he breathed when moving up to kiss Oikawa.  Hearing Oikawa moan and seeing his back arch in ecstasy, turned him on greatly. 

 

“I-I belong to you”, Oikawa said softly, pressing into the kiss.

 

After deepening the kiss for a moment, Iwaizumi came back up and then said with a deep growl, “Oh, I know!  YOU – ARE – MINE!”, then immediately went back to kissing Oikawa passionately.

 

The kiss was over too quickly for Oikawa.  He looked at Iwaizumi’s lips longingly as the raven-haired one sounded so possessive.  He loved how directly Iwaizumi starred at him and his growl made him shiver a little. “Then make my body r-remember it forever,” he said blushing darkly.

 

By the words that Oikawa spoke, Iwaizumi released his hands and sat up on his knees between Oikawa’s legs.  He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and promptly removed it, throwing it to the side.  He then finished taking Oikawa’s shirt off.  “Oh, I plan to make you remember it.” He started kissing down Oikawa’s chest again, moved down to his toned abs.  He slid his thumb in the waist band of the boxers he was wearing and began to pull them down.  He freed Oikawa’s hard cock and then lowered himself down to lick one long strip up the entire length.  When getting to the head he sucked hard and flicked his tongue at the slit causing precum to form there, of which he licked immediately.  “You taste so good, Tooru!” Then continued his tongue assault on him. 

 

Oikawa arched his back again, trying so hard not to thrust his hips and cock further into Iwaizumi’s mouth.  He gently grasped Iwaizumi’s hair.  “AAHHH!” his breathing got faster.  “H-Hajime!” he moaned his given name. 

 

When Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi’s hair, he moaned against Oikawa’s member.  He wanted to make sure Oikawa knew who could own his body and make it feel unbelievable pleasure.  He came up for a moment, only long enough to say, “Don’t hold back from me, Tooru!  I want to hear you… I want to make you cum just like this!” Then he went back down hollowing his cheeks and sucking him as hard as he could.  Taking him all the way in until he touched the back of Iwaizumi’s throat. 

 

Oikawa shivered at Iwaizumi’s words.   He had been softly biting his own finger but as Iwaizumi told him that he could let go, the one who usually gave the orders on the court, instantly obeyed.  He moaned loudly and grabbed the sheets. The brunettes cock twitched in Iwaizumi’s throat and then he came inside his mouth.  Gasping for air, still shaking from the orgasm, he closed his eyes saying, “S-Sorry!”

 

Iwaizumi let the cum slide down his throat, and slowly came off of him.  He had a devilish grin, looking down at the setter, his now lover. He moved up his body, kissing and sucking each hip, moving up to his chest and lavishing attention to each hard pink nipple. Bringing each into his mouth again, knowing how he reacts to this. Oikawa sunk his nails deeply into the spiker's back. When he finally made it to be face to face with the beautiful brunette, he said, “What are you apologizing for? That was amazing!  I love the way you taste!”  He licked his lips and moved in for a passionate kiss.  “I’m not done with you yet.  Where’s the lube?” he asked Oikawa with lust in his eyes.  He was bound and determined to make sure Oikawa NEVER forgot who now owns his body. 

 

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the statement. “L-Lube?” his voice cracked a bit… he had some here of course but he never thought he’d need it for himself in this type of situation… Oikawa was still a virgin from behind. “U-Under the bed, I think!” he mumbled. Iwaizumi immediately moved to retrieve it from under the bed.  “Are you sure I’m good enough?” he asked blushing.  The brunette setter never lacked confidence, but if it was about Iwaizumi… In his eyes, simply no one was able to catch up to his level of excellence.  Iwaizumi halted where he was at with what Oikawa said.  He looked at his lover and best friend quickly in complete shock.

 

“Are you kidding me?” he asked.  He moved back to be sure he could see closely in his eyes, which were lidded at the time, since Oikawa had his chin down in embarrassment.  He gently cupped Oikawa’s face with both hands. “Good Enough?” he asked. "You are the most amazing person I have ever met.  Do you know how long I have actually been in love with you?  How long I’ve wanted to be with you this way to show you the love and passion that you deserve?”  One single tear rolled down Iwaizumi’s face.  He was so overwhelmed with the love that he felt.  He then leaned in to gently kiss his best friend’s lips. “It’s only ever been you! I love you – Always have, Always will!”  

 

Oikawa wiped the tear from his cheek, he looked at his beloved one with a warm smile and tears of joy ran down his face.  “I just wish I would have noticed earlier…” he whispered “… but I feel exactly the same… I love you like no one else in this universe.” Oikawa laid back, still looking up in Iwaizumi’s eyes and spread his legs further apart.  “You’re the only one I will ever allow to do me this way…b-but… please be gentle… Y-You’re my first.” He mumbled with an adorable yet sexy shy face.

 

Iwaizumi moved now to retrieve the lube from under the bed.  After finding it, he moved in between the brunettes legs already coating his fingers with lube…  He replaced the cap and sat it on the bed because he knew he would need it again.  As he reached down to place one finger on the rim to his entrance and began circling, he also gently feathered kisses on his stomach to try and relieve the nerves he knew Oikawa was feeling.  He slowly pushed one finger in, not to hurt him.  He began to move it in and out, slowly each time pushing further and further in.  When he finally reached a point he could go no further, he pulled it almost all the way out so that he could slowly push in the second finger.  He pushed in the second finger only slightly.  As soon as he did, Oikawa’s back arched and he gasped.

 

“Are you okay? Am I hurting you?”, he asked concerned at the reaction.

 

“I-I’m fine… I-It’s just my first time, so…” Oikawa could only speak so much from the feeling he was getting.  It made him smile that Iwaizumi was so concerned.

 

Iwaizumi was nervous about this, being his first time also.  He was only going off what he had seen and read about.  All he wanted was to please his setter and make him feel good.  “I will always take care of you, Tooru. Let’s take it slow and easy.” Oikawa nodded at his gentle words, “mnhh~”, he gasped.  He loved the way Iwaizumi touched him, as if he was something fragile and precious.  Iwaizumi continued with the two fingers slowly, trying to watch Oikawa’s face closely for signs of pain.  The whole time he was moving his two fingers in and out , scissoring them slightly to open him up.  He was also kissing his stomach every so often and with the other hand he was rubbing soothing circles in his thigh.  His hole was becoming softer, but then when Iwaizumi entered him all the way to the knuckle, the brunette suddenly moaned out load with a lustful face and grabbed the sheets.  “Hyah!” Oikawa’s breath hitched and he spread his legs to the limit. His body still shivering from the movement of pleasure through it when Iwaizumi hit his sweet spot.

 

A devilish smile crossed Iwaizumi’s lips when he knew he hit that sweet spot.  This lit a fire in him to continue to try and find that spot again.  When he realized he was opening up for him, he then easily pushed in a third finger.  Began moving a little more fluently, curling his fingers ever so slightly trying to hit his prostate again. “That’s it, babe. Let me hear you! Damn, I love seeing you like this!” And all Iwaizumi could think at this moment was, _‘Wow! He’s so beautiful! And he’s mine!’_

 

The grin on the spiker's face just turned the setter on even more and he kept moaning and crying out in pleasure as his sweet spot was hit. “Mhh ~~ AHHHH!~” His insides twitched and somehow he started feeling terribly empty inside.  He enjoyed when the third finger was added.  The ravenette's words turned a switch inside him, he didn’t even try to hold in his moans now and even gasped, “Not enough… s-so empty… p-please~” his thoughts were spinning, “p-please take me now! I n-need you!” he whimpered and softly pulled Iwaizumi’s hair.

 

Iwaizumi was so aroused by seeing Oikawa come undone right before his eyes.  He removed his fingers from inside Oikawa, and cleaned them on his shirt that was sitting on the bed.  He then grabbed the lube again and coated his painfully hard cock with it, then throwing it on the floor.  He moved up, aligning himself with the wet, stretched hole.  He didn’t push in yet, only pressed against it.  He laid on top of the brunettes chest feeling his flawless skin against his own.  He then softly touched Tooru’s face with the back of one of his hands. “I love you! Always have, Always will!  There will only be you!”  He then slowly started to push into his entrance, not wanting to hurt him.

 

Oikawa gasped and arched his back as he was entered.  He moaned and dug his nails into Iwaizumi’s back from the pure pleasure he was feeling.  “Nngh ~~ Y-You’re the only one for me too!” he said. Oikawa was trying to stay relaxed and he wrapped his legs around the hot ravenette's body like he wanted to keep him close like that forever.

 

Iwaizumi kept pushing in further, and further… taking his time as to not hurt his beloved.  When he finally couldn’t go any further in, he moaned loudly, “Nnnnggghhh!” and stayed still to make sure Oikawa could adjust to the fullness.  It took everything he had to remain unmoving… all he wanted to do was pound into his prostate and make him cum again and again.  When he couldn’t take it any longer, he started to move slowly.  He had to be careful or else he would cum soon too.

 

Oikawa gasped and his insides twitched.  He felt so full now.  He adored the feeling of Iwaizumi inside him even if it also kind of hurt.  He tried to continue to relax his muscles.  As Iwaizumi started to move, Oikawa scratched his back a bit and gasped wanting more and more.  _‘His body should get as crazy for mine as mine does for him.’_ Oikawa thought and started to move his hips in Iwaizumi’s gentle pace.  “M-More,” the brunette said looking up at him lonely for more. “Until one of us passes out,”  Oikawa was crazy in love with the raven-haired spiker. _‘He should only see me… forever, and if he ever fucks anyone else… I want to make him feel so good that he’d never stop comparing them to me.  Even though that will never happen, since I will never let him go!’_

When Oikawa’s nails dug into Iwaizumi’s back, it just ignited the lust even more… made him move even more.  Iwaizumi leaned down and began kissing his setter’s neck, trying to concentrate on anything other than the growing feeling in his stomach of his oncoming orgasm.  He was not ready to cum yet.  When Oikawa spoke those words, it fired his passion for his setter and made him move faster.  He began to pound harder into the brunette, trying to hit his prostate to make sure that Oikawa came first.

 

Oikawa’s body wiggled from the hard poundings and he moaned out loud and then he teared up and gasped as Iwaizumi found his prostate.  He twitched and his back arched, his thoughts slipped away and he lost the feeling from where up and down, left and right were.  His temperature began to increase and his face looked like it was melting in pleasure as he couldn’t hold back any longer and just came all over his own chest… his hole tightened around Iwaizumi.

 

As the beautiful setter came apart below him, hearing his moans, seeing him arch his back, feeling his hold tighten around his cock… then the look in his eyes… this made Iwaizumi increase his speed.  He became erratic in his thrusts because he too was cumming now.  He moaned loudly, “Aaaagggghhh!  God, I love you, Tooru!” He spoke breathlessly then collapsed on Oikawa’s chest.  Softly pressing a single kiss to his cheek.

 

“I love you too, Hajime!” Oikawa said softly as Iwaizumi lay on his chest.  With their bodies covered in sweat and cum, Oikawa was breathless as well.  It took him a minute to find his way back to reality and he smiled brightly softly wrapping his arms around his lover, hugging him and gently stroking his back. “Mine,” he snickered and kissed Iwaizumi’s forehead. 

 

As Iwaizumi lay on the brunette, he could feel the scratches Tooru left on his back… a reminder of their first time etched on his body.  He wished they didn’t have to fade… he wanted to wear them as a trophy showing everyone who he belonged to and how well he pleasured HIS SETTER!  “Yes,” He answered Oikawa’s one word claim, “As you are mine!” He had confessed his love tonight and made love to his best friend and now lover.  But he was not ready for this night to be over.  He knew they still had a full week together alone in the brunette’s house and he was planning on taking every opportunity given.   He sat up slightly, still somewhat laying on top of Oikawa… “So… what should we do next???” he asked with a devious grin.

 

Oikawa blushed at Iwaizumi’s expression and looked aside.  “W-Well… we should probably shower.  But you will need to carry me, because I don’t think I can walk at the moment.” He said and swiftly pecked his lips.  He felt up the ravenette’s strong back muscles he adored so much, “Does it hurt?” He asked slightly worried as he remembered how hard he had scratched him.  He then began tenderly kissing his neck all the way down to his collarbone.

 

Iwaizumi shivered from the overwhelming mixture of the touches on his back, kisses on his neck and the caring words coming from the brunette.  “A shower sounds really good right about now, but if you keep kissing my neck we won’t make it to the shower.” The raven-haired spiker spoke deeply with a smile in his voice, as his cock twitched on Tooru’s thigh.  He then kissed Oikawa’s collarbone as well then saying, “But don’t worry about me, I loved knowing that I made you feel that good!”

 

Oikawa’s face was blushing again as he felt his spiker’s hardening cock on is thigh and softly groaned.  “M-More than just good…:  he stated and smelled on his neck… Iwaizumi’s deep voice always turned him on just as much as the way he smelled.  _‘He’s so attractive, I’ll need to be careful’,_ he thought and pressed his body against Iwaizumi’s again. “You’re so hot, it’s quite unfair” he complained with puffy cheeks pouting.

 

Iwaizumi looked at Oikawa, with one hand cupped under his chin sweetly and pressed a kiss to his lips.  “If only you could see yourself through my eyes. You are so gorgeous, I get intimidated not know if I will be enough for you. You are perfection!”

 

Oikawa kissed him back passionately, “You’re so cliché”, he mumbled embarrassed but Iwaizumi’s words made his heart flutter.  He wondered how he was going to make it through the week… probably being carried around – which he kind of liked the thought of that.  Suddenly Oikawa noticed a kind of burning feeling in his lower half… he hole twitched wanting Iwaizumi to pound into it again. _‘My body wants him so badly’_ he thought looking up at his best friend – now lover – with a begging expression.

 

Iwaizumi smiled at his words and leaned in for another passionate kiss.  His body physically needed to be inside Oikawa.  He had this strong feeling from inside himself that screamed to be as close as possible to the one he loved – to become one with him again.  He couldn’t break the kiss, couldn’t move away at all.  While kissing him, he reached down and circled his already wet entrance with two fingers.  When he felt his hole twitch, he knew Oikawa wanted and felt the same thing.  With that, he inserted both fingers all the way to the knuckles.  He was still wet from Iwaizumi’s cum leaking out.  “Aaggghhh”, he breathed into the kiss against his lips, “Still so tight, what an amazing feeling!”

 

Oikawa moaned at the feeling of the fingers entering him.  He arched his back and pressed himself against the fingers, then wrapping his arms around the ravenette’s neck craving for more. “Iwa-Chan~” he gasped and moved his hips trying to pleasure himself with Iwaizumi’s fingers. “… not enough” he whined and turned over onto his beloved one.  He kneeled above him and slowly let his hips sink down pushing Iwaizumi’s hard cock inside himself, as it was all in – he arched is back again.  He waited only a short amount of time before he started riding him, moving up and down Iwaizumi’s length in circling motions at the beginning slowly but growing faster bit by bit.  Oikawa’s face looked like he was drowning in pleasure.

 

With Oikawa on top of him, riding him… pleasuring the both of them… “You are so unbelievably sexy when you take control!” Iwaizumi clenched his eyes closed and gripped Oikawa’s hips tightly as he rode him.  Iwaizumi was sure the setter would have bruises in the morning.

 

Oikawa smiled at the compliment and his movements became faster.  “AHHHH~!” he moaned loudly as his sweet spot was hit, which made him go a little wilder.  As his pace picked up, so did Iwaizumi’s moans.  Iwaizumi was trying to keep up with his beautiful body.  He didn’t want to cum before Oikawa.  The grip on his hips got tighter, and Oikawa knew that he would be wearing hand shaped bruises right where Iwaizumi was holding him.  However, kiss marks, bruises, scratches and bites were, in his eyes, something beautiful – they easily showed others they shouldn’t touch.  “Iwa-Chan…. Iwa-Chan ~~~!” he shouted out in an aroused high pitched adorable voice, only interrupted by his own moaning.  Hearing Oikawa moan his name was making it that much harder not to cum. The brunette leaned on the spiker’s chest and began to heat up inside more and more.  Iwaizumi put his arms around his setter and continued to move his hips in rhythm with Tooru.  It just felt so right for them to be connected like this.  Iwaizumi began to suck hard on Oikawa’s neck, leaving yet another mark.  The dark-haired spiker then gripped the setters hips once again holding him tight in place and began pounding in from below, trying to find his sweet spot to make him cum harder than he did the first time.

 

“Hhhaaagghhh~~ S-Stop… I can’t take… ngghhhh!!” Oikawa moaned and his face melted in pleasure as he got marked, and in return he bit Iwaizumi’s shoulder and moaned against his neck, twisting his eyes and tightening up as the increasing pressure inside him was released after some minutes and he came even harder than before.  “Hajimeeeee!” He cried out and trembled, twitching around Iwaizumi’s cock ready to get filled with his hot liquid once again.  Oikawa looked completely exhausted but also so full of joy.

 

When Tooru called out his given name, collapsing on top of him, sent the spiker over the edge.  He held tight onto the brunette’s hips, thrusting into him a few more times riding out his intense orgasm.  Oikawa arched his back one last time as the ravenette came inside him from the surreal amount of sensitivity he was feeling.  After cumming a second time, Iwaizumi felt totally and utterly spent.  He could barely open his eyes, but he looked at his setter still on top of him, looking even more exhausted then he did.  He gently pulled out of his setter and laid him on his side.  “Before you try to sleep, my love, I need to give you a shower first.  I will carry you.” He softly said breathing near his ear.

 

Iwaizumi got up from the bed and turned to pick up Tooru, who was already reaching out for him ready to be picked up.  The raven haired spiker couldn’t resist smiling down as he easily picked him up.  After he was in Iwaizumi’s strong arms, Oikawa almost instantly fell asleep.  He nuzzeled up to his neck yawning softly, he whispered, “Love you…”  As Iwaizumi carried a very tired Oikawa to the bathroom he barely heard the gently words spoken against his neck.  Iwaizumi looked down and saw the smile that was on his face.  Iwaizumi nuzzeled him into his neck, and said, “I Love you more!”

 

He carried Oikawa into the shower, stood him up while holding him the entire time and cleaning him rather thoroughly.  Oikawa just let Iwaizumi clean him without doing much, he was kind of dizzy.  Dried him off with a towel and then picked him back up and carried him back to his room.  Knowing Oikawa’s house as well as he does, he sat him down on the desk chair, while he quickly changed the sheets.  “Hajimeeee… Cold” Oikawa whined.  Iwaizumi promptly picked him back up and laid him down in his bed and covered him up.  He laid down next to the beautiful brunette, which he immediately cuddled up to Iwaizumi.  A smile crept across the raven-haired spiker’s face, he put his arms around Oikawa and kissed him on the forehead, then said softly, “Good Night, my love!” 

 

Oikawa’s heart skipped a beat with the words _‘My Love’_.   He softly kissed Iwaizumi, giggling “Dream something nice… honeybun!”  With those words, Iwaizumi pulled the brunette even closer wrapping his arms around him tightly. He kissed him back quickly, knowing they both needed some sleep.

 

“Plan on dreaming about you,” he answered him. He laid there holding Oikawa close until he heard his breathing slow to a paced rhythm. When he knew he was asleep, Iwaizumi began to finally doze off.

 

 


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the 2nd day in their week of being alone... what will they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading our fic! Both @Salty.Dino and I are super excited to bring this to life for you to read. Please know that this took a lot of time and lost sleep for the both of us to write and come up with this for you. 
> 
> We both hope you like it. Please comment and let us know how you liked it!!!

The sunlight came in through Oikawa’s bedroom window waking up the raven-haired spiker first.  He rubbed his eyes, looking down at his beautiful brunette setter still cuddled up in his arms.  Everything from last night was such a blur yet so crystal clear at the same time… he felt like he dreamt the whole thing.  But when he rolled onto his back, he was reminded that it wasn’t a dream.  He winced slightly, but then a smile broadened on his lips.  As Iwaizumi moved, Oikawa blinked a few times trying to adjust to the light in the room.  “I…wa..” he said with a dizzy voice and sat up slowly yawning. “…hmmm… that was a nice dream…” Oikawa stretched his slender body and wasn’t completely awake yet, he really needed coffee… but as he finished stretching, noticing his back hurt a little, then he saw that Iwaizumi was beside him with the same hickey he gave him in what he thought was his dream. _‘s-so it was real’_ he thought to himself. His cheeks suddenly the color of sweet strawberries as he remembered everything, though some moments were blurry.

 

“Nice Dream, huh?”, Iwaizumi said with a smirk on his face. 

 

“G-Good Morning,” he mumbled kind of shy not knowing what to do and trying not to stare at Iwaizumi’s glorious abs but failing. _‘So Hot’_ he thought.

 

“Good Morning to you too!  Care to elaborate on your dream?” he asked.  He noticed that the brunette was eyeing his body, and secretly enjoyed the way he looked at him.  Iwaizumi took a very slow moment to allow his eyes to roam down Oikawa’s lean yet tone body, slightly running his finger over his waist, then hip, then thigh, and then slowly back up again – all the while licking his own lips and finally biting down on the lower one.  Giving as much appreciation and adoration as he could.  Damn, he loved looking at his setter. “M-M-Mmmmmm!” he said as his eyes came back up to look into Oikawa’s.

 

Oikawa no longer felt the need for coffee anymore.  Iwaizumi’s touch burned on his skin and together with his aroused face… Oikawa was already defeated.  “Mnhh ~ I don’t really remember it anymore,” he teased and straddling his lap and kissing him passionately.  “Would you maybe help me to remember it?”, he winked at his lover and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

 

The raven-haired spiker could only smile at Oikawa’s playfulness.  _‘Can’t remember, huh?’_ he thought to himself. He laughed deep in his chest.  “I would love to help you remember and maybe I will show you what I dreamt as well!” He said placing his hands on Oikawa’s waist.

 

“…But we really should eat some breakfast first.” He got up quickly from Iwaizumi’s lap trying to act like he wasn’t affected by him, but to be honest he was trying not to become hard. _‘We are like animals!’_ he thought with an amused smile. “What do you want to eat?”

 

“What is there to eat here?” He called after Oikawa who had immediately headed to the kitchen.  Iwaizumi got up from the bed and went over to Oikawa’s dresser where he knew he kept some of his pajamas, in case he slept over from studying too late.  He grabbed a pair of sweatpants that he kept there, and headed to the kitchen.

 

Oikawa was looking in the refrigerator when Iwaizumi walked in.  “Cornflakes… ham and eggs…” he looked over his shoulder at Iwaizumi smiling, “… or something my mother made.” He stood back up and closed the refrigerator. _‘still shirtless, huh?’_ he thought and bit his lower lip as he looked at his seme.  _‘Well, fine then…’_ he thought grinning having an idea.  Since Iwaizumi only wore the lower half of his pajamas, he went to the room and grabbed just the top half of the set and put it on.  Since Iwaizumi’s shoulders were larger than his and Oikawa’s body was leaner in general, the shirt that was for Iwaizumi, looked fairly big on the setter.  He came back to the kitchen and while Iwaizumi was in the refrigerator trying to find something to make, Oikawa sat on the kitchen table, crossing his legs.

 

Hearing Oikawa enter the kitchen behind him, without even looking he said, “Then how about I make you…” he turned around to look at Oikawa, “…some… ummm” he began to stutter seeing Oikawa sitting on the table with his shirt on.

 

“Look… I’m Iwaizumi Hajime…” Oikawa snickered at the way Iwaizumi was stuttering.

 

Iwaizumi stood up and closed the refrigerator door.  “Ah, you want to tease now, do you?” Iwaizumi asked with a smirk on his face.  He walked over to where Oikawa was sitting and slowly separated his legs and moved in between them.  He leaned in close, invading Oikawa’s personal space and placed his hands on the table when Oikawa leaned back away from Iwaizumi.  He was so close to the brunette’s face, he could feel is breath becoming more rapid.  “Shall I teach you a lesson about teasing me?” He smiled deviously.

 

Oikawa gulped and his heart raced as the ravenette came that close. _‘I knew I was playing with fire… but I wasn’t prepared to get something this hot!’_ he thought.  “S-So you choose something my mother made then…” he giggled and wrapped his legs around him. “…she made me!”  Iwaizumi shook his head and laughed at the little joke.  He looked at Iwaizumi aroused and cupped his face kissing him passionately. Iwaizumi slid one arm around Oikawa’s back returning the passionate kiss, and even trying to deepen it.  He pulled Oikawa closer to his body, and still kept one hand on the table trying to keep both of their bodies steady.  Then Oikawa pulled from the kiss to whisper in his ear, “T-Then teach me a lesson… daddy!”

 

The words ran through Iwaizumi’s body and immediately aroused him.  His cock responded twitching hard between Oikawa’s legs.  He slowly lowered Oikawa onto the table and began pushing the shirt up to reveal his beautiful body.  _‘Oh, the things I’m gonna do to you!’_  he thought.

 

“Awww, I just put that on.” He jokingly complained and looked at Iwaizumi blushing dark and spreading his legs inviting Iwaizumi to go further.  “I love you Iwa-Chan”, he whispered and completely laid back closing his eyes.  He fully trusted his love like he trusted no one else. “Do with me whatever you wish,” he said softly.

 

The sweet words of love from his best friend, now lover, lit a fire in his body. He stopped for a moment after removing the shirt and just looked at him. “I love you more, Tooru!” The words of permission to take control of his body really set him on fire now. “Stay right there! Don’t you move a muscle.”  Iwaizumi quickly walked to the room and grabbed the lube from where he left it last night and pushed it into his pocket.  He returned to the kitchen and picked Oikawa up from the table.  Wrapping one hand around his waist and the other tanged into his soft hair, he kissed him roughly yet passionately.  Then turned Oikawa around and pushed him down onto the table face first.  Oikawa gasped in surprise but never tried to resist – since to be honest, it kind of turned him on to be man-handled like this by Iwaizumi.  Still holding his hair and waist, he pushed his now painfully hard cock still covered by his sweatpants up against Oikawa’s bare ass.  Oikawa moaned and he was already hard himself.  He grinded himself backwards against Iwaizumi as much as he was able to in this position.  The complete trust that Oikawa had for him, turned him on more than anything else. 

 

“Mmmnngghh ~ I-Iwa-Chan”, he moaned again.

 

Oikawa grinding on him like that was really pushing him forward to do this.  He pushed even harder against the brunette using the hand that was on his waist to pull Oikawa back further trying to create the friction he so badly needed right now.  He leaned down and feathered his back with kisses and small gentle bites.  Still holding his hair, he back slightly away only far enough to pull his sweatpants down to his thighs.  He reached into his pocket and uncapped the lube with a click.  He poured it directly on his hard cock – never releasing Oikawa’s hair still holding him down on the table.  He slid the bottle back in the same pocket and with the free hand rubbed the lube along his entire length.  He aligned himself with Oikawa’s clenching hole.  Oikawa whined a little.  He moved his hips pressing against it wanting to get entered immediately.  Iwaizumi pressed slightly but didn’t enter him.  He leaned down as close to Oikawa’s ear as possible and breathed, “Mine, right? You belong to me!”

 

The ravenette’s breath against his ear made him moan loudly, “Ahhhhh!  Y-Yes, I’m yours… only yours!” Oikawa gasped and added “A-And you’re mine!” he glanced back at him in a possessive way but then just closed his eyes again still allowing Iwaizumi to do whatever he wanted to.

 

Iwaizumi slowly pushed into the beautiful brunette.  With only the head of his cock inside of him he groaned loudly. “AAhhhhh, yesss!” He continued to press inside him slowly.  When he was almost all the way in he stopped for only a moment then pulled back justa slight bit and then thrust hard all the way in, moaning loudly speaking only one word, “MINE!” in a deep guttural voice.  The hand on his waist moved up to his chest and pulled Oikawa up to where his back was against Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi released his hair and slid his hand to cup the side of his lover’s face so that he could angle it up.  He kissed his neck passionately and then whispered into his ear, “Yes, my love, I am yours! Always have been!” And then slightly nipped the outer lobe of his ear.

 

Oikawa was moaning loudly at the feeling of being full and the words that were being spoken to him.  “Hajime… I lo-love you more than anyone else… mmghhh… pr-promise you’ll never leave me..” he gasped.  It took all his will power to be able to speak at that moment with Iwaizumi inside of him so deep.

 

Iwaizumi used the hand that was holding Oikawa’s waist to reach down and lift one of his legs up over his arm, pushing the brunette slightly over the table, so he could gain better access to go deeper into his gloriously delicious ass.  He thrusted slowly into the beautiful setter.  “Tooru ---  I pr-promise you… I will NEVER leave you! I love you… more than anything!”, he practically growled.  The words he spoke were so true that it made his chest burn.  He continued to pound into him trying to find his sweet spot once again.

 

Oikawa smiled with a quickening heart beat.  Iwaizumi’s words were sweet like honey, “I lo-love you so much!” he knew he repeated himself, but it came from the bottom of his heart.  He laid his head back moaning loudly, and twitching a lot inside. His whole body trembled in pleasure. _‘It feels better every single time’,_ which was his last clear thought before his head went numb and he teared up gasping aroused.  He reached back and dug his nails into Iwaizumi’s back shoulder blades and scratched him again as he started to drool a little, while trying not to cum too fast.  It was a hard challenge for him since every move the ravenette made, caused him to moan lustfully and set his body more and more on fire.

 

All Iwaizumi wanted was to bring nothing but pleasure to his setter’s body.  He continued the relentless pounding feeling his own orgasm growing in his stomach.  He knew it wouldn’t be long before he would cum.  He could feel Oikawa trembling in his arms and knew that he was close as well.  He enjoyed hearing the moans coming from Tooru… so much that he wanted more of those sounds.  “Yes, I want to hear you.  L-Louder!” Iwaizumi growled. 

 

Iwaizumi’s words and growls were a critical impact, so immediately he obeyed.  “AAHHHH!!!  DAMN YESSS… MNGHHH ~ HAJIMEEEEE!” he moaned out loudly already knowing his throat would hurt later on.  Soon he wasn’t able to hold it even a second longer… cumming on himself and the kitchen table.  His entire body squirmed as he tightened up as he arched his back to the limit.

 

Hearing Oikawa moaning in pleasure then yelling his given name, sent Iwaizumi over the edge.  Following immediately after him, gripping his leg and his shoulder so tightly, he knew once again he was going to leave bruises. He began pounding hard and in irregular thrusts.  “Mngghh~Tooru…  aaagggghhh!” he moaned somewhat collapsing onto the brunette’s back.  He tried to slow his breathing and heartbeat.  “I love you…” he whispered, more to himself than to Oikawa.  He gently put his leg back down and pulled out of his setter.  He gently turned him around, and wrapped his arms around him.  He buried his head into his neck and smiled. “Mine!” he repeated quietly against his neck, “Finally mine!”

 

Oikawa nuzzled up to him still super exhausted and breathed heavily, his body slowly calming down while being held by Iwaizumi’s gorgeously muscular arms.  He gently stroked his lovers back and smiled brightly at his words, “Somehow I’ve always been yours…” he mumbled.

 

Suddenly Oikawa realized how long he stayed with his ex-girlfriends depended on how similar they were to Iwaizumi… girlfriend… since women adored him so much, he almost always had one to show off…Most of them he had never even kissed.

 

As they both stood there calming each other, he heard his beloved’s words.  He pulled back just enough to look at Oikawa, with a smile on his face he said, “As I have always been yours.” Knowing how his setter might be hurting, he reached down to scoop him up in his arms to carry him back to the room.  He cradled him sweetly and walked down the hall.

 

“Aren’t I heavy?” Oikawa giggled, cuddling up in Iwaizumi’s arms.  Iwaizumi gently laid Oikawa down on his bed, using a dirty t-shirt from the floor cleaned him up a bit and then pulled the blanket over him.  Softly giving him a kiss on his lips and said, “I’m going to make you breakfast. How about we watch a movie while we eat so we can just stay in bed all day?”

 

“Sure,” Oikawa replied quietly.  “I’d love to stay all day in bed with you.” The ravenette headed back to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  “Hey… could we go on a d-date tomorrow? There’s a nice festival near hear,” he blushed and stuttered as he asked his spiker out.  Of course, they were doing stuff together often already but not a real DATE… he got kind of nervous when he thought about it closely.

 

Iwaizumi turned back around peeking just around the door looking at Tooru with a smile on his face.  “A festival sounds nice for a first official date.  Soooooo…” he hesitated felling a little self-conscience to ask his next question. He began to walk back to where Tooru was sitting on the bed.  He began to stutter, “Ummm… so… D-Does th-this mean we are… w-we can be… w-we will be dating? Like… b-boy…b-boyfriends?”  Iwaizumi looked nervously at the gorgeous brunette laying naked on the bed, only his legs just barely covered by the blanket so that his toned upper body from years of volleyball showing, making Iwaizumi lustful for him all over again. _‘Will I ever get enough of this man?’_ he wondered to himself. “I g-guess what I’m asking is… will you be my b-boyfriend?”

 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi stumbled through what he was trying to say.  Oikawa blushed deeply and smiled brightly with tears of joy in his eyes, “O-Of course! Iwa-Chan please be my boyfriend!” ignoring the weird feeling in his legs, he got up and laid his arms around his boyfriends neck and kissed him passionately halfway falling on him as he lost the strength in them.  Iwaizumi caught him easily. “I love my boyfriend the most!” he breathed against Iwaizumi’s neck and made a hickey there.

 

Iwaizumi hugged him tightly smiling at the answer he received along with the declaration of love. “I love you, Tooru!” he held him for a moment then sat him back down on the bed. “Now,” he said turning around heading back towards the kitchen, “I am going to make us something to eat.” He went in the kitchen to make them both breakfast, something simple ~ eggs with ham and toast. 

 

He returned to the room where Oikawa was laying restfully on the bed.  “Hungry?” Iwaizumi asked as he approached the bed with their plates in hand.  Oikawa smiled and sat up rubbing his right eye softly.

 

“Like a bear in springtime!” he giggled.  “It smells awesome… nice to know I got a man who can cook!” he chuckled and gave his beloved one a quick kiss, “Thank you!”

 

Iwaizumi sat down next to Oikawa, shaking his head at the cooking comment.  He handed the brunette his plate. “Hope you like it!” he said a little nervous.  He liked cooking but wanted to be sure to impress Oikawa.

 

“You made it so of course I’ll like it… baka!” he snickered and started eating.  “Mmmmm…” he stopped eating and looked at the food blinking a few times then tilting his head and then looked at Iwaizumi with sparkling eyes. “I never knew something so basic could taste so good!” He smiled and continued eating slowly trying to enjoy the taste as long as he was able to. It made Iwaizumi happy that Oikawa enjoyed his cooking and loved the compliment that he was given. 

 

 

They sat on the bed eating.  Iwaizumi kept glancing at the beautiful brunette, studying the feature on his face and the way he moved… trying to commit it to memory in case this was a dream.  _‘If it is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up… but if I do, I want to remember this forever’_ he thought watching his boyfriend.  When Iwaizumi finished with his food, he sat the plate on the bedside table and just watched Oikawa intently.

 

Oikawa took a little longer eating than the raven-haired spiker, and didn’t notice he was being stared at, but as he finished and met the ravenettes gaze he tilted his head with a confused look, “Do I have something on my face?” he asked concerned.

 

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa and said, “No. You’re just so beautiful. I can’t take my eyes off of you.” He slowly took the backside of one hand and ran it down the side of Oikawa’s face.  When he got to his jaw, he gently cupped his chin pulling the brunettes face to his own.  When they were only a few inches apart, he stopped and stared at him. He was so close he could feel Oikawa’s rapid breath on his face.  “If by chance I am dreaming all of this, I really hope I never wake up!” he said softly to his setter. 

 

Oikawa blushed and muttered, “I agree~”.

 

Then Iwaizumi leaned in and kissed him softly.  Then he moved closer to him, now using both hands on either side of his face, deepened the kiss more passionately.  They both sank further into the kiss, both closing their eyes and feeling the kiss not just with their lips but their hearts.  The setter also cupped Iwaizumi’s face softly stroking his cheeks and crawling a little closer to him. “You’re so hot, I’m afraid I’ll have to be very careful…” Oikawa spoke against his lips.

 

Pulling from the kiss and pressing their foreheads together, Iwaizumi felt a little light headed after the kiss.  He knew that they had been best friends since they were kids, but he never realized exactly how comfortable he would fall into this with Oikawa.  Still with his eyes closed, he asked “What do you need to be careful for?” Iwaizumi blushed at the brunettes words and pulling away so as he wouldn’t see.  He began to gather up the dishes to head back to the kitchen.

 

“From all the girls…” Oikawa started, but then began to stutter and blushing himself.  “You have more fans than you think… uhmmm… I have about 30 love letters I should have, umm, given to you.  And s-s-sometimes, I f-flirted with those girls who l-looked at you too long in my opionion…” he mumbled. “I’m s-sorry… I just… I got jealous to be honest…”  Oikawa began to feel bad because of what he did and the fact that he was admitting it to Iwaizumi.  He curled up hugging his knees.  Oikawa was hoping like hell that he wasn’t too mad… especially since the number wasn’t 30, but exactly 42.

 

Iwaizumi stopped in his tracks from picking up the plates and just stared at Oikawa the whole time he stumbled through his words.  His face flushed even more.  Slowly putting the dishes down, he took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out the words to say… as Oikawa hugged his knees nervously, Iwaizumi looked at him and gently placed a hand on top of them.  “Tooru…” he took a deep breath, “It doesn’t matter how many girls liked me or wanted me… I’ve only ever wanted to be with you!”  Iwaizumi giggled and thought of all the times he was jealous of the girls that Oikawa flirted with and now come to find out, he had been flirting with some of them because he was jealous.  The raven-haired setter shook his head.  He pulled Oikawa’s legs down from where he was still curled up around them and laid his head down on his legs hugging them.

 

“Have you really… been in love with me… the whole time??” His eyes widened as Iwaizumi laid in his lap and hugged his legs.  He began to stroke his hair. “I just couldn’t let them get you… I mean… you’re MY Iwa-Chan”. He looked pouty when he thought about it. “I never planned to share,” he giggled. “Be grateful you’ve got the prettiest boyfriend of them all!” he joked and they both laughed.

 

Iwaizumi knew his boyfriend was gorgeous and knew he had his work cut out for him with dating this man… both girls and guys were always after him.  “So… we’re going to the festival tomorrow for our first date. What did you want to do today??? Another movie… some TV…” he looked up at Oikawa still laying on his lap.  “Anything else you can think of??” Iwaizumi could lay in bed holding the brunette all day and be happy, but he knew Oikawa liked to be doing something.  After all these years of wanting Oikawa, he finally had him and now he gets a whole week to himself with him. He was willing to do anything Oikawa wanted, as long as it was with him.

 

Oikawa kept stroking and playing with his hair, “I just want to be with you ~” he said, softly bending down to kiss the ravenette.  Iwaizumi smiled broadly at the words and kissed him back passionately.

 

“I feel the same way…” Iwaizumi said when they finally broke apart the kiss.

 

The weight of Iwaizumi’s head in his lap, his warmth, his gently words… it was all so perfect.  Sure they were often hanging out together before, but now since they were a pair it felt kind of different… like he was fully aware of Iwaizumi’s presence all the time and wanting to touch him every second a little more.  “At the moment, I’m super happy… hmmmm, but we could sing Karaoke later… pleeeeeaase!” he asked cutely with puppy dog eyes and his pouty mouth.  Iwaizumi never said yes to this suggestion.  Oikawa was curious how the spiker’s raw sexy voice sounded while singing.

 

Oikawa knew how much Iwaizumi hated to sing, but he looked up into his beautiful hazel eyes and he couldn’t resist giving this man whatever he wanted.  Iwaizumi was putty in his hands – all he wanted to do was make his precious boyfriend happy. “FINE! We can do Karaoke tonight if you want.” He said feigning irritability… but then he gave him a small smile to let him know he wasn’t really annoyed by the suggestion.  Iwaizumi felt that as long as he was with his beautiful boyfriend, he didn’t care what they did – as long as they were together.

At first by the look on Iwaizumi’s face, Oikawa wanted to take back his suggestion, but just as Iwaizumi smiled, he smiled back joyfully. “We’ll do it here!  And I’ll invite others from the team too, this will be fun.” He hummed a little already and reached out for this phone texting Kindaichi, Matsukawa and Hanamaki.  “Of course, Iwa-Chan and I are a team!” He knew that Matsukawa and Hanamaki were together as well, and Kindaichi… well, he noticed that Kindaichi felt uncomfortable near the other two doing lovey dovey stuff and making him come to a kind of double date amused him.  He knew that the spiker would attend since Kindaichi somehow always tried to be near Oikawa as it was.

 

When Iwaizumi heard Matsukawa and Hanamaki were coming he got a little excited.  They both knew how he felt about Oikawa, and now that they were together – this was going to be so much fun! “Ummm… are you sure you want to invite Kindaichi?” Iwaizumi asked skeptically. 

 

“Oh why?  He’s funny!” Oikawa giggled and kissed his lover’s nose.

 

Kindaichi was always trying to be close to Oikawa and it really made Iwaizumi a bit uncomfortable… actually a little jealous… and possibly a little possessive, but now that they are dating, hopefully Kindaichi will catch the hint to back off.  “Should we get some snacks for when they come over?  I can run to the store down the street?” Iwaizumi offered.

 

“Oh yes, please.” And Oikawas’s phone vibrated with a notification.  He grabbed it and looked at the message. “They will all be arriving in an hour.” With that being said, Iwaizumi then got up from Oikawa’s lap and begin getting dressed to run to the store.  Oikawa already missed his warmth on his thighs.  Iwaizumi slipped on his t-shirt and headed to the door.  “Be careful!” he called after his boyfriend.

 

Iwaizumi had been gone for only about 15 minutes, and Oikawa was tidying up his room when the doorbell rang.  _‘Huh???’_ he looked at the clock, _‘Half and hour too soon’_  he thought to himself.  He quickly slid an oversized shirt that belonged to Iwaizumi over his head walking to the door.  While putting it on, he noticed is smelled just like his boyfriend, which made him smile.

 

Oikawa opened the door.  “Hey! Your so early!” he raised an eyebrow , looking at the blushing visitor surprised.

 

“I was just nearby”, Kindaichi mumbled and Oikawa let him in… Oikawa noticed Kindaichi staring at his neck where he knew he had several hickeys from Iwaizumi.  Kindaichi seemed to blush a little and something in his eyes changed as Oikawa closed the door behind them. “Uh… you sleep with men?” Kindaichi blurted out without even thinking.  Kindaichi knew that Iwaizumi was staying with Oikawa for the week, and knew how he looked at the setter, even though they were supposed to be only best friends.  

 

Oikawa looked at Kindaichi blushing a little embarrassed with big eyes.  “U-uh… that’s my business” he said.  Oikawa began to feel a little uncomfortable and step back.  But then the words not denying it, sent Kindaichi over the edge.  He quickly advanced on Oikawa pinning him against the wall. “Let go of me!” he shouted tearing up shocked by what was happening.  He never expected this from Kindaichi.

 

As Iwaizumi walked back to Oikawa’s place with a few finger foods, some chips and drinks from the corner store, he smiled.  He hated leaving the brunette, but knew he wasn’t gone that long.  He didn’t know how he was going to handle being away from his setter once Oikawa’s parents returned and he had to actually go home.  He got to the door and could hear Oikawa’s voice sounding upset.  Iwaizumi immediately opened the door and dropped the bags just inside when he saw the situation. He ran over to where Kindaichi had Oikawa pinned against the wall.  It appeared that Kindaichi was attempting to kiss HIS boyfriend by force.  He threw his arm between them grabbing Kendaichi by the throat, which shocked him into releasing Oikawa.  The brunette was already in tears and he immediately dropped to the floor when he was let go.  “WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING, ASSHOLE!” Iwaizumi growled not letting his grip around Kindaichi’s throat go.  He was scratching at Iwaizumi’s wrist to get him to let go but couldn’t speak because of how tight Iwaizumi had him.  Iwaizumi pushed him with all his might towards the door finally releasing him, which made Kindaichi fall to the floor struggling to breath, gasping for breath.  Iwaizumi turned his attention to Oikawa, bending down to where he was sitting to ask, “Babe, are you okay?” Placing one hand below his chin to make Oikawa look at him.

 

Oikawa only shrugged at Iwaizumi’s gentle question.  Then he nodded to say he was okay, but then hugged his knees. At how his strong, confident boyfriend looked at this moment, it both pained and angered Iwaizumi.  “Iwa-Chan…” he whimpered not very loudly, “Iwa-Chan is the o-only one allowed to do that”  Iwaizumi stroked his face softly with one hand giving him a slight smile. To reassure him that everything was going to be okay. 

 

He then stood up and walked over to where Kindaichi was still on the floor gasping for his breath.  Iwaizumi grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands, lifting him off the floor.  “I always knew never to trust you around him! If you EVER lay a finger on him again, I will break both your arms and both your legs. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?” He was practically yelling.

 

“Iwa-Chan… Hajime… Please let him go!”, Oikawa said softly from his spot on the floor. He was worried that Kindaichi was still their teammate.  He was very thankful for Iwaizumi’s interruption, but much more worried that Iwaizumi could have problems if he hurt Kindaichi too badly, and Kindaichi looked scared as hell right now.

 

Ignoring the request from Oikawa to release him, Kindaichi seemed to be shocked at the moment holding onto Iwaizumi’s hands while he had him somewhat up in the air.  Iwaizumi proceeded forward slamming Kindaichi’s back into the wall next to the still open door. “I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” he yelled again.  Kindaichi couldn’t speak at all – whether due to Iwaizumi grabbing his throat or just absolute fear of the raven-haired ace’s anger… all he could do was nod his head vigorously.  Iwaizumi then physically threw him out the door and slammed it shut behind him.  He walked quickly over to where Oikawa was still on the floor in shock. “Here, let me help you up.  I’m so sorry I wasn’t here!” He said feeling a bit guilty that it happened at all.

 

Oikawa immediately hugged the ravenette starting to cry. “I-It wasn’t your fault… but w-why… why would he do that??”

 

Iwaizumi helped Oikawa over to the couch. “I had a feeling about him!” he growled.

 

Oikawa pressed himself closer to his boyfriend, “I love you so much, Iwa-Chan…” he blushed darkly over the thought of how possessive his boyfriend was… so aggressive to others yet so sweet to him.

 

Still holding Oikawa tightly to his chest, “I will never let anyone touch you like that… EVER!” Iwaizumi started to shake a bit at just the thought of someone hurting Oikawa. “I just love you so much, Tooru!”, he said.  As he held Oikawa, they both began to calm down a bit.  With his arms around his boyfriend, keeping him close, Oikawa rubbed at his wrists that were very red.  Iwaizumi looked at them, wondering if they were going to bruise. 

 

“I know,” he whispered. “I love you too…s-so damn much!” Oikawa said with his head against the raven-haired spikers chest.

 

Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door.  Iwaizumi didn’t want to let Oikawa go because they were both still shaking. “Who the fuck is it?” Iwaizumi called out from the couch. From behind the door you could barely hear the voice, “It’s Hanamaki and Matsukawa!” Iwaizumi let out an audible relieved sigh.  “Come in!”, Iwaizumi yelled. 

 

As they opened the door, Oikawa sit up straighter and wiped his eyes trying to pull himself together.  He stopped hugging Iwaizumi so tightly and just sat beside him leaning against the ravenette.  Iwaizumi kept a hand on Oikawa’s leg possessively and reached over with his other hand to slightly touch the red marks on his wrists.  Just seeing them made Iwaizumi mad all over again.  When Oikawa got up to put the Karaoke CD in, he noticed the red bruises beginning to form on his wrists.  He bit his lip and winced a little even though it wasn’t much effort, it still felt weird to move his hands.  _‘Iwaizumi would never have hurt me like that’_ he thought.

 

Iwaizumi never took his eyes off of his boyfriend while he was putting the CD in the Karaoke machine… as if he was waiting for him to just breakdown.  He knew he was strong, but yet fragile too. 

 

“We thought Kindaichi was coming too?” Hanamaki asked.  Iwaizumi’s face went immediately angry, but he still didn’t take his eyes from Oikawa watching him closely for any sign of break.  Oikawa almost dropped the cover as the name was mentioned but was finally able to open it then. 

 

“He isn’t coming.”  Iwaizumi said not wanting to explain to teammates.

 

Before anyone could ask questions, Oikawa turned with a cheery face and asked, “Someone want snacks?” He smiled and reached out the microphones to Hanamaki and Matsukawa.  He moved a little towards Iwaizumi as if he was bonded to him.  Matsukawa smiled slightly as he looked at the couple, happy that Iwaizumi finally got together with his crush, but he frowned as he saw the bruises on Oikawa’s wrists.

 

“Who did that?” Matsukawa nodded towards Oikawa’s wrists and just asked as if it was super obvious that they weren’t from Iwaizumi.  He knew that his friend would never hurt Oikawa.  Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked down where he was looking and then they both looked at each other, as if contemplating quickly between themselves whether to tell them what happened.  Iwaizumi lifted one eyebrow at Oikawa as if to say, ‘They’re gonna find out regardless!’ Oikawa sat down next to Iwaizumi, and Iwaizumi took both of his hands in his own.  “It was Kindaichi,” Iwaizumi stated still looking at Oikawa’s wrists rubbing them softly.  “He got here while I was out at the store and he attacked Tooru.” He looked up into Tooru’s eyes, as if to say to him only ‘But he will never get close enough for that to happen ever again!’

 

Oikawa began to blush embarrassed as both visitors looked at him shocked and worried.  “Ah, I’m fine! Hajimeeeee… you make it sound so dramatic.” He forced himself to smile and cuddled up to his boyfriend.  Iwaizumi got a little upset at how the brunette just brushed it off as if it were nothing. 

 

“I’m not being dramatic… look at your wrists.  He’s lucky all I did was throw him out!”  Iwaizumi said angrily.  He gently slid his arm around his shoulders pulling him close.  He enjoyed having Oikawa in his arms and loved that he could be himself with his friends there. The closer Oikawa was to his lover the better he felt.  And it was so obvious they were a couple and not afraid to show it, especially around their friends.

 

“S-So… should we begin??  You guys are the guests so you choose the first song.” Oikawa said trying to drop the conversation, and Iwaizumi took his lead and let it go – for now.

 

As Iwaizumi and Oikawa cuddled up to each other, Hanamaki and Matsukawa  looked at each other smiling.  The Matsukawa gave his boyfriend $5 and Hanamaki snickered.  As Oikawa looked confused at the couple, that at times even switched jersey’s.  We bet if Iwaizumi would get laid this month or next month, and I won!” hanamaki said with a cunning smile.

 

Oikawa hid his face in Iwaizumi’s shirt.  “You guys are so stupid” he complained from his ‘hiding place’ and the visitors giggled. 

 

“Really? Since when did my sex life become a topic of conversation for you guys?” Iwaizumi said slightly blushing and not expecting an answer.  He expected antics like that from those two, so he wasn’t too surprised or angry.

 

The couple choose their song, ‘Cake by the ocean’ as a duet brushing off the topic, before they ruin the mood.  Hanamaki sang a lot louder and completely wrong, while Matsukawa’s deep quiet voice in the background was pretty good but hard to hear.  Oikawa laughed and clapped, not too loud since his wrist still hurt a little.

“Awesome… Even though Matsukawa needs to make a solo afterwards.  I wanna hear you more!” Oikawa said with his eyes sparkling.  He was truly having fun.  Matsukawa just grinned a little and shook his head.

 

Now it was there turn and Iwaizumi didn’t like singing.  “What do you want to sing, Tooru?” He asked.  He was planning on being in the background just like Matsukawa.  He would let Oikawa shine like he knew he could. This was his idea anyway.  Oikawa skipped through the songs, “This one ~” he looked at Iwaizumi with a wink and the other pair giggled when they saw the song come up on the screen.  Oikawa had chosen ‘Just do me right’. 

 

Oikawa was a good singer and also a really good dancer.  His dance moves were smooth and sexy.  He stood up waiting for his lover to do the same, and smiled brightly at him.

 

Iwaizumi just stared at Oikawa from the couch in stunned silence at his choice.  “Seriously?” he asked his boyfriend.  He looked at the giggling paid and while standing up, mumbled “Shut up!” to them.  He knew what Oikawa was trying to do and he knew how to turn it around on him.  When he grabbed the microphone and stood next to the brunette.  He leaned a little closer to him whispering, “Just wait til they leave, and I will be happy to fulfill that wish!” He stood up straight and smiled a little devious smile.  The music started immediately after so the beautiful setter didn’t have an opportunity to remark on the statement.  Oikawa had a beautiful voice and the way he moved with the music, Iwaizumi couldn’t tear his eyes away from the way his body moved.  Iwaizumi barely sand with the music, except the parts that he really knew the words to, because he was so entranced with Oikawa’s seductive body.  All he wanted now was for the others to leave so he could ravage Tooru’s body.

 

When they finished, Tooru laughed and then kissed Iwaizumi passionately, then whispering against his lips, “That’s not fair… you were so quiet. I wanted to hear you more.” Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa against his body as he kissed him back.

 

“I’m not the performer between us, you are.  And I’m sorry, I just couldn’t concentrate with you moving and sounding like that!” He kissed Oikawa again, biting the brunette’s bottom lip.  Hanamaki and Matsukawa started whistling and clapping at their kissing.  Iwaizumi turned to them as they were sitting down, “Alright, Alright!” trying to calm down their giggling and whistling.  “Your turn again.” He sat down on the couch.  When Oikawa tried to sit next to him, he pulled him into his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist resting his hands clasped in Oikawa’s lap.  Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and then leaning his own cheek against his shoulder.  He loved just how comfortable they felt together.

 

The two couples went through 4 more songs each, in between songs they talked and joked around.  It was already getting late so Hanamaki and Matsukawa left for home.  “That was fun ~”, Oikawa smiled.  His wrists had stopped hurting already and both he and Iwaizumi began to pick up the area and clear everything to the kitchen.

 

“Yeah, I had fun too.  Glad you invited them!”, Iwaizumi said.

 

Oikawa was putting something in the refrigerator bending down and Iwaizumi walked up behind him.  He was so worked up and aroused from the evening that he was ready for some alone time with his boyfriend.  He gently placed his hands on the beautiful setters waist to pull him into a hug.  All he wanted right then was to have Oikawa in his arms to feel his body against his own.  He wrapped his arms around him and pressed his face into the sensitive spot just below Oikawa’s ear.  “Thank you for tonight!” he whispered.

 

“S-Same” Oikawa whispered back gasping a little when Iwaizumi teased his sensitive spot.  “Mmhhh”, he moaned as his knees went a little weak.  Oikawa grinded against Iwazumi’s crotch a little saying, “Iwa-Chan… didn’t you say something about fulfilling my wish when they left?” he giggled.  Iwaizumi laughed about his comment earlier in the evening.  Oikawa was very aroused, and he turned around in Iwaizumi’s arms facing him with a begging expression wrapping his arms around his neck.  “You’re the only one I want,” the brunette breathed against raven-haired setters neck and kissed it softly, nipping on it a bit.

 

When Oikawa nipped at his neck, Iwaizumi immediately became hard feeling that all the way down in his groin.  “You are all I have ever wanted.  I feel like I’ve won the ultimate prize!”, he breathed against his neck. 

 

Oikawa leaned into Iwaizumi kissing him and softly biting Iwaizumi’s lower lip.  “And you’re like this one dream… the one dream you always want to come true, and here you are live and in color.” He chuckled softly close enough that Iwaizumi was able to feel his warm breath.

 

After a few moments just holding him, he released Oikawa taking only his hand leading him to the bedroom.  He began backing Oikawa into the room and kissing him passionately at the same time.  When Oikawa ran into the bed with his legs, the raven-haired spiker pushed him down onto the bed, looking down on him with that devious smile.  He leaned down and Oikawa instigated a kiss.  Iwaizumi immediately deepened the kiss.  The raven-haired spiker’s body was on fire and the only thing to cool him down was to be inside his one and only love. 

 

Iwaizumi reached down to the hem of the shirt that Oikawa was wearing and he slowly lifted it up and over his head.  When he threw it to the side, he leaned in to kiss and suck marks all along his neck.  While kissing and nipping at his chest, he began to remove the pants and boxers Oikawa had on.  He pushed him back to where he was laying on the be after he was completely naked.  Oikawa being exposed by his lover turned the brunette on like nothing else in this world.  Iwaizumi stood over him, just soaking in his beauty.  “Damn your beautiful.  And you’re all mine?” The last part was said as a question… still unsure that all of this was truly real – especially after being in love with him for so long.   

 

“Baka”, he snickered… “I completely belong to you, that’s no question.” Oikawa whispered.  He love Hajime so damn much.  He thought about what Iwaizumi said about loving him for so long, his heart fluttered… of course he loved him too but he just didn’t realize it until just recently exactly how much.  _‘If I were aware of loving him, and not knowing if I ever be able to get him, I’d go crazy. How did he do that for so long’_ Oikawa thought to himself.  He started to feel bad for his beloved and understood more about why Iwaizumi acted the way he did now. _‘I will surely make up for all this time’_ he thought to himself and just smiled.

He shook his head in disbelief and removed his own shirt, then only unbuttoning his pants.  He ran his hands up Oikawa’s legs and with only one hand grabbed the base of his cock and began to stroke it slowly.  He got on his knees in front of Oikawa, still laying on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge, and lowered his mouth onto the head of his cock.  Sucking it hard, then flicking his tongue on the slit, tasting the precum that was already forming, “You taste delicious,” he whispered low.

 

As Oikawa’s cock was encased in Iwaizumi’s mouth, the brunette moaned loudly. “I-Iwa-Chaaahhhh!” He gasped again and grabbed Iwaizumi’s hair pulling it but not too much, “Hyaahhh!”

 

Iwaizumi continued lavishing attention on Oikawa’s erection.  He reached up, stroking his chest, pinching his nipples ever so slightly.  He pulled off of his cock for only a moment to find the sweatpants he was wearing earlier, knowing the lube he needed was still in the pocket from this morning on the kitchen table.  Finding it easily and resuming where he left off, while he put his mouth back on Oikawa’s cock, he was also popping the top and coating his fingers with the lube.  He circled his entrance pressing the finger in.  He looked up at the brunettes face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him.  Oikawa’s body burned in passion and wasn’t getting much release from just Iwaizumi’s finger… he knew he wanted and needed more… so much more.  His entrance reacted nicely twitching and sucking the finger in a little.  It was still very tight but his body already got used to doing this with Iwaizumi, becoming more compatible every time they did it. 

 

Oikawa gasped and spread his legs widely, “I-Iwa-Chan, hurry… I want to feel you inside of me!” he practically begged. 

 

With these words, Iwaizumi began to move in and out of Oikawa with a steady pace.  The whole time never taking his eyes off of the beautiful setter.  Iwaizumi loved watching the expressions of pleasure that crossed Okawa’s beautiful features.  After only a moment he slid in a second finger all the way to the knuckle and held it there.  He began curling his fingers with a devious smile on his face, waiting for Oikawa’s reaction.  Oikawa moaned softly at first and laid his head back enjoying the feeling until suddenly it got too strong, as Iwaizumi curled his fingers.  “Hyaahhh ~ H-Hajime d-don’t… nggghhh!” he gasped and his back arched. “S-so Mean!” he gasped drooling a little and tightening up twitching around his fingers. 

 

Iwaizumi then began moving his fingers in and out, scissoring them to open his beloved up, needing to be sure he wouldn’t hurt him too much when he finally entered him. _‘I feel even more sensitive than before!’_ Oikawa thought, shivering a little in pleasure spreading his legs even wider. “Hajime, pleaaase! I’m ready!” he moaned out and looked up at his hot boyfriend craving for more.

 

As Oikawa spread his legs further apart, Iwaizumi leaned forward to begin kissing and nipping at the insides of his thighs.  He knew that as turned on as he was that would be a very sensitive spot for Oikawa.  He then pulled his fingers out of him, feeling that he was prepared enough.  He wiped his hand on his pants after pulling them and his boxers down.  When he knelt between Oikawa’s thighs, he immediately pulled one of his legs up over his shoulder so he had better access to go deep.  He lined his cock up to Oikawa’s wet open hole and leaned down before pressing in, to kiss him gently on his lips.  He looked deeply into his eyes, “I love you, Tooru. Always Have, Always Will!” he said before slowly pushing inside him.  Iwaizumi threw his head back and moaned very loudly, “Aaaagghhhhh!”.  It was practically a growl.

 

As Oikawa was filled with Iwaizumi exactly like he want to be, he moaned as well and kissed Iwaizumi deeply.  He pressed his own body against Iwaizumi’s and began moving his hips in rhythm with his boyfriend.  Iwaizumi began to thrust a little harder in and out of the beautiful setter.  He feathered kisses down his jaw, to his neck where he began to suck marks into the sensitive flesh. “Mine!” he murmured into the same area, not knowing or caring if Oikawa could hear him.  He was only stating the obvious.  He was beginning to breathe a little harder as he continued the unrelenting thrust trying to hit the sweet spot over and over again… he wanted to once again see his love come undone as he experienced his orgasm.  Iwaizumi felt like he was now only living to enjoy this man and make sure he felt nothing but pleasure and happiness – That was his only job in life!

 

As Iwaizumi thrust inside of Oikawa, the brunette’s body wiggled along and he teared up.  He moaned loudly and scratched Iwaizumi’s back hard as he was verbally claimed losing his orientation – he didn’t know and didn’t even care where up and down, left and right was.  All he knew and cared about was he was in Iwaizumi’s arms and that’s where he belonged.  Oikawa felt his orgasm coming closer, so he threw his head back, “I c-can’t!!  S-So… g-good!” he gasped and nibbled on Iwaizumi’s ear a little.  His insides heated up like crazy and twitched around Iwaizumi’s cock suddenly tightening up and cumming on both of their bodies. “H-HAJIMMEEEE!” he bit down on his boyfriend’s should and rolled his eyes back as if he was high.

 

As Iwaizumi’s given name crossed his lover’s lips, that was his undoing.  His orgasm hit its peak and he came inside Oikawa… he kept thrusting in a non-rhythmic way riding out his and Oikawa’s orgasms.  The bite to his shoulder only intensified the effect.  He came to a stop and collapsed on top of Oikawa, not able to move or speak at the moment.  Iwaizumi just lay there trying to calm his breathing.  Once his heart slowed down a bit, so did his breathing.  He sat up a bit to pull out of his lover and took his leg down from his shoulder.  “I hope I didn’t hurt you… but damn, that was amazing!”

 

Oikawa was still light-headed, and barely registering what Iwaizumi had said he replied, “It was!” Tooru squirmed a little and arched his back.  As he did this, Iwaizumi’s cum leaked out of his pulsating hole and ran down his ass.  He was completely exhausted and breathed heavily, “I love you so much!”

 

Iwaizumi leaned down for a passionate kiss.  “I didn’t hurt you though, did I?” he asked always concerned for Oikawa’s well being.  He moved to the side of him on the bed, staying on his side facing the brunette.  He propped his head up on one hand and with the other he brushed Oikawa’s hair from his eyes… Iwaizumi loved Tooru’s hazel eyes. 

 

Oikawa felt like he was nearly drowned in Iwaizumi’s dark brown eyes, “You didn’t hurt me.” He mumbled smiling softly with rosy cheeks.

They laid there staring at each other for a bit, reveling in the afterglow.  _‘I cannot believe this is really happening!’_ Iwaizumi thought to himself.  “Ready for a shower?  I can carry you again, if you want me to?”

 

Oikawa smiled joyfully and reached out his arms for his lover like a child. “Yes, carry me around, Iwa-Chan!” he giggled happily.  He wasn’t too sure if he would be able to walk as it was.  Being carried in Iwaizumi’s strong arms was more fun anyway, “Please…” he asked cutely making big eyes and batting his eyelashes at him. 

 

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa’s reaction.  He leaned down and hugged him tightly. “Of Course!”  He slowly got up from the bed and walked around to Oikawa’s side. Gently sliding his hands under him and cradling him in his strong arms.  When he was standing u straight, he nuzzled in Oikawa’s neck kissing just under his ear.  He walked him to the bathroom and sat him down while he turned on the shower.  Making sure it was warm but not too hot.  He then picked up the brunette and stepped into the shower.  He cleaned them both up.  He, even while standing behind him, washed Oikawa’s hair.  He loved taking care of him.

 

Oikawa leaned a little against Iwaizumi.  _‘I could totally get used to this’_ he smiled at the thought of still having 5 days left with his boyfriend.   _‘Maybe one day we’ll live together.’_  He began thinking…  If he could, he’s immediately go live with his love.  As Iwaizumi softly finished rinsing his hair, Oikawa joked “I’m not made of glass, you know!” and he giggled.

 

Iwaizumi finished with Oikawa’s hair and popped Oikawa on one of his ass cheeks for the fragile comment. “I was trying to be gentle with you!”

 

Oikawa gasped in surprise and then giggled, “I know!”.  He smiled happily and kissed him deeply.

 

After Iwaizumi was completely done with washing them both, he stepped out and dried them both off.  They went back to the room and he fumbled thru his drawer for pajama pants for himself, and gave the matching shirt to Oikawa.  They both put on boxers climbing into bed for the night.  Iwaizumi laid behind Oikawa, with his arms around him securely.  Then he whispered in his ear, “I’m kinda excited for our actual first date tomorrow, how about you?”

 

Oikawa moved back closer to his boyfriend, cuddling up close.  “Of course, I am” he stated and smiled nervously.  “I’ll wear a Yukata”, he said already looking forward to it.  “You will need one too.”  The thought of his Iwa-Chan in something traditional like a yukata amused him since he knew Iwaizumi liked modern and casual clothing, but Yukatas are very sexy though and Oikawa wanted to see him wearing one. 

 

As Oikawa mentioned what he was planning to wear, he smiled.  He loved to see him in his traditional wear, but then he mentioned needing one for him too.  Iwaizumi began to stutter, “Y-Yeah… I d-don’t have one that fits me a-anymore.  Why do I need to wear one?” Iwaizumi was a jeans and t-shirt kind of guy…occasionally wearing a button down and very rarely a tie, which was what he was planning on wearing.  “I would have to go out and buy a Yukata before hand, but if you really want me to, I will!” he said, only wanting to make Oikawa happy.

 

“Please ~” Oikawa said in an endearing way holding back is laughter at the cute stuttering Iwa-Chan. Iwaizumi nodded and leaned in to kiss the setter.  They then both laid their heads down.  Just as the previous night, he waited until Oikawa fell asleep – watching him so intently.  When he could tell Oikawa was asleep, Iwaizumi finally closed his eyes, with a smile on his face and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can follow us both on Instagram:
> 
> @salty.dino and @kuroos_queen

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know in the comments what you think!!! Hopefully I will be continuously updating this story!


End file.
